<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day #9: Villains by KittyNoir666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688287">Day #9: Villains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666'>KittyNoir666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felinette Month 2019 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I did the research, My horrible lyrics, Not real lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing at a talent show</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felinette Month 2019 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day #9: Villains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be some lyrics in here that I don’t know if they are from an existing song or if they are my own lyrics but they have been in my head since I been thinking of this topic so yeah here you go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Felinette Month Day 9: Villains</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been six months since Lila transferred to the class, four months since Marinette was abandoned by her friends and Adrien, three months since Felix transferred to the class, and two months since they became best friends and one month since they both were isolated with each other from the rest of the class but they were perfectly okay with this because Felix and Marinette had each other. With that being said it takes us to this day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Class, I have news to share,” Caline Bustier announced to her class, “The school will be hosting a talent show, You will be able to sign up but you should inform us if you will perform by yourself or with a group. The talent show will be in two weeks from now so inform us immediately and make sure to give it your all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, the class began to whisper among themselves and many went to the front to sign the sign-up sheet. There were going to be three groups, a couple pares, and two single performers. But when Marinette stood up to go sign up for the talent show many were whispering about how she would probably be designing something from it and that she might steal it from Lila, another lie she told to drive Marinette's friends away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette put her and Felix’s names on the sign-up sheet went back to her seat in the back where Felix was. They began to message each other about what they would do for the talent show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: Are you sure this is a good idea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: Yes. I am confident that we should do this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: Who is going to write the song?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: I am and I’m also going to design our outfits</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: Then I’ll do the melody for the song and choreograph a dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: You can dance right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: Yes Felix I can</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: I’m only a tiny bit clumsy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: Okay. Do you have a start at the beginning of the song?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: Yes I have an idea for the song </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: Good. We’ll have enough time for the outfits, dance, and singing in the two weeks they are giving us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: Thank god they’re giving us 2 weeks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: Yes it is a good thing they are giving us the two weeks because it is a bit too much we have to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: It’s like a big project </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: Now, Where are we going to meet up and when?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: We’ll meet up at your house since you have the ballet studio and the music room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: I was going to suggest my house so it is a good thing you did because we would have enough space for you to fall and not hurt yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: Ok fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: So, We can meet up like usual but instead of going to your house we go to mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: I can get behind that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy Cat😾: Alright, Now we only have to suffer from these single brain-cell sharing children and we can begin to work on our act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star Designer♛: Well then Felix see you on the other side of this suffering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, they began their routine of practicing and working on their projects for the show. As the talent show grew near, they perfected their routine and they had their outfits for it. They had trouble with the outfits on what colors they should be. After that, it was all about practicing as much as possible and being ready for the talent show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day of the talent show came and they were ready. They were going to be last while other people went first. There were Nino and Alya who sang maps by Maroon 5, Alix and Kim both did sport-related things, Nathanial and Marc did sand art and told a story, and so on. Lila didn’t participate in telling some stories about being hurt or something like that. And before they knew it, it was their turn and they were ready, the rest of the class was in the audience now and that left them as the final act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got ready on stage and everyone saw the outfits they were wearing. Felix had on a purple suit with a black dress shirt and Marinette had on a gradient chiffon short black and blue dress ( </span>
  <a href="https://www.dhgate.com/product/2019-newest-cheap-sexy-gradient-chiffon-short/443200686.html#pdsmit-2-5%7Cnull:9001:r0507421327">
    <span>Mari</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-wedding-super-skinny-suit-in-purple/grp/24997?clr=purple&amp;colourWayId=0&amp;SearchQuery=purple%20suit">
    <span>Felix</span>
  </a>
  <span> ). They were wearing Hawkmoth and Mayura colors, this made the classmates whisper but they had to stop when the pair began to sing and dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Full Disclaimer I DO NOT know how to write a song nor do I know if this exists out there somewhere, I doubt it, but if it does tell me, please. Again, I do not know how to write a song so if something doesn’t seem right with this please remember I am not a musical artist it’s just that this was in my head. Please of mercy with me on this part because I don’t know what I’m doing but here you go.</b>
</p><p>Marinette</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me tell you a story </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of how a hero became a villain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About how they made her fall from grace</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And they laughed at her despair </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>During this line, her classmate flinched and sunk down a little. But they were amazed at Marinette's voice along with the rest of the audience. Adrien shuddered at the hero part since it was he who said she was their everyday Ladybug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I will tell you a story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of the one who caught her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How he helped her heal her heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And became her partner in crime</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It all began the day SHE came</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This stranger of a girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This girl who thought she owned the world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl who made a promise to destroy the hero</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This girl who lied and used people to create her kingdom</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This girl who made the hero fall by the hands of the hero’s friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila paled and flinched knowing this song was about her and the others. The other also knew and some turned to look at Lila. But then they themselves began to feel the guilt creeping upon them with each of them remembering all the times they betrayed her at the word of Lila. Of how they took everything Lila said at face value.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They betrayed her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They mistreated her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They bullied her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Belittled her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it was me who saved her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who caught her at her fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He saved me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He healed me </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was there for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He caught me from my fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We became friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that is how</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We became the </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felinette </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We became partners in crime and </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s fine </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have each other</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am here for her </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she is here for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because we have each other</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He saved me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I saved him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are there for each other</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because we are</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felinette </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We became partners in crime and </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I always thought </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My friends would have my back</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But instead, all they did was</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was betray all of my trust</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I do have to thank them </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because of them, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am with her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am her King</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is my king</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We became partners in crime</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In this war</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Against those who hurt her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But to them </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felinette </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We became partners in crime and </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s ok</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s ok</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re ok</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re ok</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are fine </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because we are the </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felinette </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We became partners in crime and </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villains of your story</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the song, the crowd went wild with the performance. They cheered and clapped, and screamed out of excitement. Some of the classmates were also whooping and clapping and cheering them on while the other classmates were either in denial or processing what was just sung to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Felix and Marinette bowed and left the stage breathless from their performance. They went all out with this, sending a message to the classmates that they were fine being isolated and were ok with not being part of their big group and that all they needed was each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, they did win the talent show but they didn’t care, not when they got their message out and had each other. After the talent show was over they both went out to go on a date while the classmates were looking for them to congratulate them. They escaped just in time while giving Marinette’s parents the trophy to attend their date underneath the stars.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>